Electromagnetic shields are used for minimizing or reducing to substantially zero electromagnetic fields which may interfere with the operation of electrical and magnetic devices. For example, in color television receivers, the electron beam of the picture tube generally requires shielding from interference by D.C. magnetic fields created by the earth and by 60 Hz fields which are produced within the receiver by transformers and other electrical components. Similarly, the magnetic recording tape used in magnetic recording devices must also be shielded from stray fields.
Such shields usually consist of punched and drawn stampings made of crystalline alloys, usually highly magnetically permeable alloys, for example, such as the 80/20 nickel-iron series (sold under the trademarks Mumetal, Hymu 80, Moly Permalloy), or the 50/50 nickel-iron series (sold under the trademarks 4750 Alloy, Hipernik). Where high saturation induction at moderate permeability is required, ingot iron or 3 percent silicon-iron is often employed.
Mendelsohn in U.S. Pat. No. 4,030,892 issued June 21, 1977 discloses a flexible electromagnetic shield, which comprises fabrics of glassy metal alloys. The flexible electromagnetic shields as disclosed by Mendelsohn retain their outstanding magnetic characteristics even after being strained. However, such fabrics may unravel and fray when subjected to flexing and tortioning. Accordingly, there is a need for providing mechanical stability to glassy metal alloy electromagnetic shields, as well as other products made from the glassy metal alloys.